


The Fire Cries Walk With Me

by scottlang



Series: D. Cooper [1]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries, Multi, lots of coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottlang/pseuds/scottlang
Summary: Special Agent Dale Cooper has only begun his temporary residence in the small town of Twin Peaks, and the secrets it contains will only drive his curiosity further.





	The Fire Cries Walk With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious spoilers for the first episode of Twin Peaks. Thanks for reading!

        "Diane, you must explain to me your perspective on the meaning of life. I find it a beauteous subject of discussion, personally. Life is full of freedom and the creation of prosperity as long as the living tend to their needs and their wants. Humanity is unique in every sense of the word. My entrance into the Pacific Northwest region has only just begun. I enjoyed a restful sleep with little interruption, only one dream of which I conveniently have forgotten occurred during my slumber, and I most certainly felt at home in my first night in this unknown territory. I must admit, I miss the hustle and bustle of D.C., Diane. Keep my files organized for me, please. My arrival in this quaint, picturesque town has been pleasant but I have a copious amount of inquiries I must ask my partner on this most troublesome case. Sheriff Truman, Harry Truman, ─ can you believe it, Diane? ─ has shown me the kind of hospitality you only see in the movies. He is a calm, collected man, and this town is lucky to have him leading their law enforcement forward. I also had the pleasure of meeting with Deputy Sheriff Tommy Hill, ─ Hawks is his nickname, Diane ─ and Deputy Sheriff Andy Brennan. Both are fine gentlemen and I soon hope to build relations with either man as soon as possible. I met Lucy Moran as well, and what a sweet woman she is. She and Andy seem to have some sort of spark between the two of them, of which I wish them the best. The citizens of the region certainly have their quirks I have come to learn. As soon as I arrived, though, we had started our work. 

        Twin Peaks is a strange town, Diane.

        The flora and fauna of this region only exist to deepen my curiosity. I questioned the Sheriff on the type of tree I had spotted on my drive here and they are Douglas firs. These lush conifers are scattered everywhere you gaze and it is a most relaxing sight to bear witness to. Write that down for yourself, Diane. _Douglas firs_. I have an insatiable urge to learn more. Twin Peaks would certainly make a great vacation spot for you as well, now that I consider it. What I would have given up to come across this land on my own. It is truly unfortunate that my discovery of this magical place relied only on the murder of a young woman, a girl who merely began her life in this world. Laura Palmer was only 18 years old, Diane. The perpetrator of this atrocity even had the sheer audacity to wrap her body into a plastic bag and dump her lifeless body into the water. It was obviously and dangerously premeditated and the connection to the other unseemly murders in the area caught my attention as well as the agency's. The Sheriff has notified me of how grateful he is for federal assistance, and I assured him that we would find the murderer and charge them with both speed and accuracy. Laura Palmer is not the first to meet this untimely fate to this foe, and I hope to make her the last, as morbid as that may sound. My duty has been clear since the beginning of my career and the journey ahead will bring justice, I promise that much.

        You see, Diane, the townspeople are close to one another. _Extremely close_. Laura Palmer's murder has hurt this town with a level of severity I have not witnessed before in other cases. From our research and canvassing, I have come to the conclusion that many residents loved this girl here in Twin Peaks. Whether it was platonic, romantic or sexual infatuation has yet to be determined. I have not seen such a large group feel this fondly of each other, but one can determine from mere observation that there are plenty of secrets here waiting to be revealed. It is my job to discover the secrets that pertain to this case; anything else can simply be regarded as town gossip, which may or may not be used to understand the complexity of this case. Whoever has been committing these dastardly murders has been involved with the people of this town for quite some time. The Sheriff and his team met with Laura Palmer's parents and uncovered a video camera with a tape inside and her diary. The diary contains normal amounts of teenage angst, but it appears to be superficial. Laura is spoken of as if each person in Twin Peaks knew her, but I know and she knows that this is simply false. This girl, praised by her peers and her community, was a victim of evil. Laura was an innocent soul doing her best to appear stronger in a society that tends to decrease self-esteem, especially for young people, ─ young women ─ her age.

        Another girl had been found, Diane. Her name is Ronette Pulaski and she has been unresponsive these past few days. Andy, along with his team, found an abandoned train car where we are assuming the murder of Laura and abuse of Ronette took place. Harry had explained to me his suspicions of Laura's ex-boyfriend and how they had previously questioned the football captain at the high school. We had shown the tape to Bobby Briggs, later in the day. He had no knowledge of the existence of the tape and I concluded in a matter of minutes that he was not the killer. The victim had been cheating on him with whomever was filming the video. We had also called in Donna Hayward, of whom was drawn to tears when shown the tape. She was trying to protect someone and after careful examination of the video, I discovered the person behind the camera was a biker. A clue in Laura's diary mentioned that she was nervous meeting _J_ , and I believe this _J_  to be James Hurley. 

        Harry and I intend to head to the railroad tracks soon. We have been notified of potential groundbreaking evidence for this case, and I have yet to question Ronette for her side of the events that have unfolded. Dr. Will Hayward has been very kind in allowing me to discuss the events with him as well as his medical diagnosis. Soon, a colleague of mine will join us for an official autopsy of Laura's corpse. Finding the letter _R_ tucked under her fingernail was the connection that the FBI needed in order to continue forward. 

        Earlier today I called room service to have a cup of coffee sent to my room, Diane. An older gentleman delivered the drink to me on a silver platter. It sure looked expensive, Diane. The Great Northern has impeccable taste in coffee beans and I thoroughly enjoyed it. I asked the man to bring me a small container from the kitchen, of which I am still waiting for. I only mention this cup because I plan to bring you some when I return home, Diane. I do believe that during this case we will spend many nights awake and for me to function I need some damn good coffee. 

        I am not going to allow Laura Palmer to have died in vain, Diane. I will do whatever is necessary to solve this case. The townspeople are depending on my success and I plan to not fail them." 

        Dale Cooper turned off his recorder and set it beside him. He took a final sip of his coffee and stood from his seat, placing the empty mug on the dresser. Slipping on his trench coat, the agent exited his hotel room.

        It was time to walk with fire. 


End file.
